You're Safe
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Thunderous clouds remind Isabel of that day. A day in which she lost her parents, was trapped in a enchanted painting with only magic getting her out, and never thought to see her older sister again. Still a child with a child mind forty one years later, she turns to her older sister for comfort.


You're Safe

Summary: Thunderous clouds remind Isabel of that day. A day in which she lost her parents, was trapped in a enchanted painting with only magic getting her out, and never thought to see her older sister again. Still a child with a child mind forty one years later, she turns to her older sister for comfort.

Disclaimer: I don't own Elena of Avalor.

Thunderstorms I'm not usually scared of. Thunderous clouds? Yes I am scared of them for a lot of reasons.

If I could invent something to block them out like I could with helping everyone see an eclipse than I would be well more than happy that's for sure.

The thunderous clouds only remind me of that day that has played in my mind for forty one years. You might say that my sister Elena got it much worse than me but while that may be true, I never got to see time pass while in an amulet like she did or grow up like cousin Esteban.

No. It took a week since my freedom to realize that everything that I wanted to do was already done while I was trapped with my abuelos. Let's just put it short and say that I cried.

I cried a lot up until Abuela had offered to make some of my favorite food. While it made me feel better, my heart felt broken.

Now it felt like it was on fire as much to the dismay of Esteban, I ran into the middle of a council meeting. I normally never do it but upon seeing my tear streaked eyes, Elena had the meeting dismissed or aborted for a more better word the remaining meeting until tomorrow.

"Shove it Esteban!" Elena snapped, probably hearing him scolding me for not acting like a proper princess. "She's upset! What do you think the clouds around us remind her of?!"

Everyone turned silent, quietly leaving the room as our abuelos looked at me with a soft smile with Abuelo gently kissing my cheek before they had left the room.

"Isa what is it?" Elena wondered as she stroked my hair.

"The clouds," I muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed for crying over clouds. "They just remind me of-"

"I know," Elena interrupted with a frown, giving me a hug. "I know what you mean. I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I wondered with a small laugh even though there was a choke in my voice. "Then why is Gabe right next door to you?"

"To make sure I'm safe. You know with his job as a guard and all!" Elena chuckled with a smile but I still wasn't happy.

"Elena, are we safe?" I asked, feeling a few tears spill from my eyes as I looked up at her. Losing her the first time hurt and I never wanted to lose her again. "Am I safe? Safe from the the thunderous clouds? From Avalor being attacked? Again?"

Elena looked like that my question was a complexity of never being solved but they were questions of concern, something that a child like myself would ask.

"Isabel, you're safe. I'm safe. Avalor is safe. Remember what I said days ago before my adventure with Mateo and Skylar?" Elena asked as I couldn't help but nod, remembering her telling me the story and why everyone had gathered outside just to be attacked by a woman that had the power over plants. "Our kingdom is safety lead. As long as I'm in rule as crown princess and as queen in three years, you'll be safe."

I smiled at Elena's reassuring words. I was safe but as I thought back to the clouds outside the windows, I got worried again as Elena had me stand up and squeeze her hand.

"I would never have anything happened to you entender? Isabel, you're my little sister and I love you," Elena assured me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I sighed, looking up at Elena and not focusing on the thunderous clouds for a moment. "Gracias Elena."

Elena welcomed me with a big hug before letting go, deciding to devote herself and I into having a sister time.

While the thunderous clouds outside the castle windows may haunt my memory, as long as Elena's with me, I'll be okay.


End file.
